Confessions of a Teenage Cross-Dresser
by IceQueenandFireQueen
Summary: Sabrina wants to drop out of school to follow her dreams, but when her parents don't let her, she runs away and disguises herself as a boy in a private school to stay out of the public eye. When she starts falling for her roommate, finds an unlikely boyfriend, and starts switching personas from girl to boy, what will happen? Will she make it out undiscovered? Puckabrina AU
1. Breakthrough

**I know I probably shouldn't be starting a new story now, but I had this idea I couldn't get out of my head, and I thought you guys would like it, so I decided to see if it worked out. **

**So as the summary says, this is an AU fic.**

**And this the full summary-**

_**Sabrina is a teenager who wants to drop out to become a dirt bike racer, and when her parents refuse, she runs away. She disguises herself as a boy and goes to a private school. But when she begins to have feelings for her roommate, makes enemies, and has to switch between personas, what will happen? And what the hell is she going to do about her boyfriend?**_

**So I hope you're interested, and even if not, please read on and give it a try. :) **

**P.S. I will be adding a song for every chapter that I recommend you listen to while reading the chapter, put it on repeat or something. I will include the lyrics and the singer as well, and the chapters will be named after the songs. Just so you understand.**

**Song: Breakthrough**

**Singer: Bridget Mendler**

**Lyrics:**

**Ooh yeah, hmm, breakthrough**

**Up, down, spinnin' all around**  
**Fly high, fall into the ground**  
**Sometimes dreams can feel so far away**

**Time keeps skippin' out of beat**  
**Left, right, trippin' on your feet**  
**Life is like a string of cloudy days**

**Sometimes it's raisin' your voice**  
**Sometimes it's makin' some noise**  
**Sometimes it's provin' to the world**  
**It was wrong**

**Whenever you can't see the light**  
**Whenever there's no end in sight**  
**Keep on, keep on movin' on**  
**Keep on movin' on**

**Here comes a breakthrough, here comes a day**  
**Here comes the moment that you gotta go for it**  
**So don't let it get away**

**It's all about breakthrough, just turn a page**  
**'Cause everyday you're gettin' closer**  
**Life is just a roller coaster**

**Shake it 'til you make it 'til the break of dawn**  
**Don't stop 'til you break it out**  
**Shake it 'til you make it 'til the break of dawn**  
**Don't stop 'til you break it out**

**Stop, still, take another breath**  
**Road block, move it to the left**  
**Get around whatever is in your way**

**Heartbreak, pick up all the pieces**  
**Don't stop dancin' in the bleachers**  
**It's gonna be your turn to play**  
**Gonna be your turn to play**

**Sometimes it's raisin' your voice**  
**Sometimes it's makin' some noise**  
**Sometimes it's provin' to the world**  
**It was wrong**

**Whenever you can't see the light**  
**Whenever there's no end in sight**  
**Keep on, keep on movin' on**  
**Keep on movin' on**

**Here comes a breakthrough, here comes a day**  
**Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it**  
**So don't let it get away**

**It's all about breakthrough, just turn a page**  
**'Cause everyday you're gettin' closer**  
**Life is just a roller coaster**

**I can see it in the blind side, movin' through the limelight**  
**Groovin' to the music, I'ma use it when the time's right**  
**Hopin' I can do it through the shadows, I can shine bright**  
**Usually life is only one shot and this is on**

**Listen to the rhythm we givin' and it will make you**  
**Start pushin' through barriers, it'll take you**  
**Wherever that you wanna go, never too late to**  
**Keep pushin' 'til you breakthrough**

**Sometimes it's raisin' your voice**  
**Sometimes it's makin' some noise**  
**Sometimes it's provin' to the world**  
**It was wrong**

**Whenever you can't see the light**  
**Whenever there's no end in sight**  
**Keep on, keep on movin' on**  
**And keep on movin' on**

**Here comes a breakthrough, here comes a day**  
**Here comes the moment that you gotta go for it**  
**So don't let it get away**

**It's all about breakthrough, just turn a page**  
**'Cause everyday you're gettin' closer**  
**Life is just a roller coaster**

**Shake it 'til you make it 'til the break of dawn**  
**Don't stop 'til you break it out**  
**Shake it 'til you make it 'til the break of dawn**  
**Don't stop 'til you break it out**

**Shake it 'til you make it 'til the break of dawn**  
**Don't stop 'til you break it out**  
**Shake it 'til you make it 'til the break of dawn**  
**Don't stop 'til you break it out**

**Okay, and as I said, I recommend you strongly to listen to the song while reading the chapter. So thanks, and here's he scoop!**

* * *

"Sabrina! You come back here young lady!" Henry called as he stomped through the apartment to his daughter's room. It was dark and the New York lights glowed eerily through the windows, striping his face through the blinds, as he moved, his worried wife behind him.

"Henry," she sighed, taking her husband's hand. "Don't you think this is a bit too much?"

"Veronica, do you even know what she was talking about? She wanted to drop out of high school to be a dirt bike racer! I should've known not to let her buy that stupid bike!"

"Henry, we should give her time. She'll realize her mistake soon enough, no need to flame at her like this."

"Veronica! She's hinting at this for years, and at tenth grade, she decided to blow the secret and tell us this. " The angry father yelled, brushing his wife's hand off of his shoulder. "I'm not going to let her do this."

Sabrina opened the door angrily, having heard everything, and yelled right back. "What happened it 'always follow your dreams,' huh?" She mimicked his voice.

Henry's eyes blazed. Veronica's face set firm. "You two! Back to your room Sabrina, don't come out! You're grounded for a month! Henry! To our room! We need to talk!" The frustration in Veronica's eyes was enough to scare the living daylights out of any sane person, and while their tempers were nearly at peak, both individuals turned and went to their respective rooms without a word.

~Confessions of a Teenage Cross-Dresser~

Sabrina dropped onto her bed, angry tears making everything around her blurry as hell. Her punching back hung from the ceiling idly, and she got up, and without even bothering to put on her gloves, started hitting the sandy, scratchy surface with everything pented up inside of her. Her fists curled at the thought of her strict father. He never let them do anything. She hit the bag again.

_Slam._ All she ever asked for was to follow her dream. The bag hit the wall again. _Slam._ He'd never let them step foot out of the city they'd been born in. _Slam._ He was like a collar around her neck, never letting her do anything. Ever._ Slam._ Like a leash._ Slam._ Like the restraints they put on criminals. _Slam._ Was she a criminal to him? _Slam._ All she wanted was to drop out and not waste her life in still classes and boring seminars. _Slam._ She knew what she wanted to do with her life. _Slam._ But he wouldn't let her do it._ Slam._ Just thinking about the breeze in her windblown hair and the dirt and mud behind her, splattered all over her bike and the revving engines she loved made her heart soar. And with her father around, she'd never be able to get what I wanted. Sabrina stared at the still swinging bag for a few seconds. Her angry tears fought their way back and her eyes narrowed, her head pounding and the rage inside her building at the rate a cheetah runs. There was no way out of this trap, she concluded, and with everything she had, she caught the bag and gave it a final punch that sent it swinging at almost a 90 degree angle, hitting the wall with a deafening crash and it made a hole in the wall big enough for her to hide in. She smirked to herself. Served him right.

She had no other option now. She reached into her closet and grabbed the black backpack she always kept there. She had always known she'd need it someday. Stuffing some money in her pocket, she sent happy thoughts to her still sleeping sister as she opened the window of their first floor apartment and jumped right out. Landing on the ground with a heavy thud, she started running, towards her bike in the front, She stuffed the keys in the ignition, and she revved the engine. She a satisfied grin, she zoomed off into the night without even a glance backwards, her memory the only thing she left behind.

~Confessions of a Teenage Cross-Dresser~

Henry and Veronica were both sitting silently in their bedroom. "Veronica," Henry whispered. "It's okay, don't cry honey, we'll figure something out, you're right, we'll be fine, she just needs time." He tried to console his wife to no avail, as she clutched his shirt and cried.

"Veronica…?"

"You're right.." Veronica said with a slightly wavering voice. "She'll be fine." She began to wipe her tears, calming herself down, when they heard an audible crash.

"What-?" Henry and Veronica looked at each other in surprise before jumping up and running out of their bedroom, skidding around the corner, and bursting into the empty room of their eldest daughter.

They stared open mouthed at the bag, swinging back and forth, seemingly taunting them, with fragments of the weak wall scattered about the floor. The window was wide open, chilly air swirling around the couple. "Sabrina!" Veronica cried. Never had she thought, Sabrina, her little girl, would run away. Ever. Henry ran over to the window, and he heard sounds of a bike being turned on. "Veronica! We still have time! I'll try catching her!" He yelled, and leaving his heartbroken wife in their daughter's room, he ran to the door, throwing on his jacket over is pajama's as he did so. Dashing out the door and to the front where his daughter's bike had been parked that afternoon, he looked around in despair. Ahead, the bike's headlights grew smaller and smaller, not to be seen. It was too late. "Sabrina!" he called to no avail. "Sabrina…!" he watched her bike finally disappear into the dark, his coat blowing behind him in the cold wind.

~Confessions of a Teenage Cross-Dresser~

Sabrina shivered in the cold city air as she stepped into a payphone. She pushed a few quarters in and dialed slowly. The ring went on for a while, until she heard a familiar voice. "Hello?"

"Yes! This is Sabrina!" She said, trying to keep the relief out of her voice.

"What is it now?" Her cousin joked.

"Listen, Damien, I…I ran away." Sabrina huffed. "And before you put down the phone!" She interjected hurriedly, "I need somewhere to crash for a little! Please? Can I please stay with you? Just for a little?"

There was silence on the other end. "Where are you?"

~Confessions of a Teenage Cross-Dresser~

"What happened?" The twenty year old asked, getting out of his car.

"I don't know…" Sabrina said, looking away. "I just said I wanted to drop out and race for the rest of my life." She said, as if it was the most innocent thought in the world.

"You didn't!" Damien exclaimed, brushing his dark hair out of his face.

She looked away with a pained grin. "Maybe I did….?"

Damien sighed, dragging his hand down his handsome face. "Fine. But the police are probably on your case already, so ditch all electronics. We need to disguise your bike and you. You can crash at my house for a while, but as long as you don't get me arrested or whatever." He agreed.

Sabina cheered in her head. "Got it!" She gave her cousin a thumbs up before hopping on her bike and trailing his car out of New York, into a small town.

~Confessions of a Teenage Cross-Dresser~

"Sabrina! Dudette! Wake up!" The boy shook her on the couch, her blanket wound around her, when the blonde finally opened her eyes.

"Whhaattt…..?" She groaned, stretching her arms and nearly hitting the older boy in the face.

"Brina, I have the perfect way for you to hide from your parents!" He exclaimed.

"I'm listening."

"You know I work at that private school?" Damien began.

"Hell no!" Sabrina yelled, popping up. "I will not wear that pink piece of shit!" Damien sighed.

"I knew you'd say that," He said. "So I was thinking, how do you like the boy's uniform?" Sabrina recalled the pictures he'd shown her earlier that year when he'd started to work as an assistant P.E. teacher at the school part-time, of him and some students. She'd remembered the Navy uniform and yellow ties, with white shirts and navy blazers. It didn't look all that bad.

"Oh." Sabrina said, getting ahold of the plan. "You want me to act like a boy and enroll in the school?"

"Yep!" Her cousin exclaimed, sitting down next to her on the couch.

"Is that even legal?" Sabrina asked. "I mean, you harboring me in your house then enrolling me as a boy in school?"

"Of course it is, Sabrina." a feminine voice startled her. There was a beautiful girl in front of her. She had lightly tanned skin, and a solemn face. Her eyes were the color of pool water sparkling in summer. Her hair was the color of ebony, and her stature was tall, and she wasn't the curviest girl she'd ever seen, but compared to Sabrina's drab figure, she was an hourglass. "Hey." She greeted the blonde, nodding her head in acknowledgment. "I'm Regina. You might know me, I'm Damien's girlfriend."

"Really?" Sabrina drawled, "Because Damien never said a word about you." She raised her eyebrows at the boy and Regina gave him a sideways look.

"We started dating quite a while ago….I just guess I forgot to tell you." Damien confessed and Regina shrugged.

"As long as your parents are okay with me Damien, I don't mind." She turned back to Sabrina. "Listen, Sabrina." she began. "I'm studying to be a lawyer, and I studied the documents, and from what I can see, you staying with Damien is by no means illegal. In this state, you are considered an adult and you are allowed to leave home whenever you'd like by the right of your birthdate. While your parents can still call the police to search for you, nobody will get arrested or be in trouble for keeping you here. And I have looked at what would happen if you dressed up as a guy, and nothing would happen except that if you were found out, you'd be labeled transgender. As long as you don't do anything that could make any person press charges against you for sneaking in as a boy, then you're fine." Regina reassured.

Sabrina nodded. "And now, we will have to make you over!" Regina chirped, and dragged Sabrina into the bathroom as the poor girl yelped, Damien waving her bye behind them.

~Confessions of a Teenage Cross-dresser~

Daphne sat in a fetal position on the couch, watching as her father talked to a tall, scary looking man with a hooked nose and a bald head.

"We will try our best, Mr. Grimm." He nodded. He stuck out his hand stiffly for the man to shake. Henry shook it with a set nod and steely eyes.

"Darling?" Daphne's mother arose to sit by Daphne's side. "Honey, don't you think you should go to your room? Do homework? Go out with your friends?" She offered.

Daphne just shook her head silently, another tear streaming down her face as she buried her head between her knees. After a while, Veronica gave up trying. _It seems,_ she thought, _that Sabrina's disappearance has hurt Daphne more that it has hurt me OR Henry…_

Sorrow bubbled up inside of her as she pitied her younger daughter and wondered what she must be going through. Then anger, at Sabrina for not talking this over, just leaving them. Then hatred for herself, for not realizing the obvious signs, for not trying to help Sabrina in her delicate teenage state.

She turned back to Daphne and captured her in a hug as the little girl sobbed into her mother's shoulder.

~Confessions of a Teenage Cross-Dresser~

"There!" Regina declared, with a smile as she displayed her work to Damien. Sabrina was wearing an old shirt of Damien's, and a pair of old shorts. Gauze had been wrapped around her chest so that her slight feminine figure wouldn't be noticed. Grubby old socks and dirty shoes adorned her small feet, with cotton stuffed in the front so her feet would look bigger. Her previously long eyelashes were cropped short and big, shiny, hipster glasses adorned her face, sitting on the bridge of her nose. Her makeup had been completely removed, and her finger nails were (purposefully) clipped clumsily. Her hair, Damien noticed last. It was cropped way short into a boy's haircut, the blonde ends almost spiky when you touched them. It was slightly combed into her face, with slight bangs.

"Wow…" Damien laughed. "Baby…I underestimated you."

"I'd hate you for that.." Regina cooed, tracing patterns on his shoulder, "But you're too cute."

Sabrina cleared her throat. "Uh, get a room!" she declared, flopping onto the couch. "So…. Now that the makeover is done, what's step two?"

Damien's face became relatively more serious as he settled down next to Sabrina. "We get you enrolled."

* * *

**So that was the introduction! And I also want to start this thing my friend gave me an idea of- I put a riddle or question at the end of all my chapters, and anybody who gets the right answer to a riddle or gives the answer I like most to a question (also FIRST in the riddle circumstance) will get 100 words of the next chapter PMed to them before it's published. Guests, you can give me an email or another account (i.e. DeviantArt, Fanpop, Fictionpress, any email, etc.) so I can get it to you, but otherwise, I cannot.**

**So the riddle of today:**

**Mary's father has 5 daughters – Nana, Nene, Nini, Nono. What is the fifth daughters name?**

**This is a relatively easy one, and I will announce the winner and the right/best answer the next chapter. For the riddles, you must have the right answer for me to give you the sneak peak, not just close. Since questions are opinion based, I don't need exactly what I was thinking to win. Anyway, thanks and I hope you enjoy!**


	2. Welcome to New York

**Thank you guys for reading this fic! It received SO many more reviews than I thought it would! I'm so happy!**

**Here are the review replies!**

**xX The Sexy Beauty Xx : Okay, I'll try to make sure and describe Damien a bit more. I edited it quite a bit. Anywhere I missed something? I love Regina in Once Upon a Time! She is so awesome and I feel so sorry for her!**

**AubreenaGreen: Thanks! :)**

**CooloftheCool: Yeah, I know it was kind of obvious. :) I think it might be somewhat like that, and I still haven't gone back to edit the last chapter with your second point. Lol, thanks!**

**reddawnfox: actually, it's mary.**

**Mrs. Polka Dot: It might be like that movie, depends.**

**Ro Bullet: Actually, it's Mary, sorry. :) But I'm gonna try to update the last chapter with that info you and CooloftheCool pointed out.**

**Cici Longstocking: I hope so too!**

**CaleoRipple: You are corrreecct! And thank you!**

**Mystery Girl: You're right!**

**ClaireCat13: Thank you!**

**Guest: No, it's Mary. :)**

**Axel Treehorn: Ha ha, I hope you like it!**

**PUCKABRINALOVER: Thanks! I'm hoping to update more often from now on!**

**Zae Marks: I hope this was quick enough, and you are right!**

**Guest: You're right!**

**SilverSapphire34523: You're right!**

**LaReynitaOfDreams: Ha ha, thanks! I'm gonna try to make it much slower from now on, to catch more eyes. And it's actually Mary.**

**Guest: You're right!**

**19 reviews for one chapter! I am so proud of myself! Thanks to you all for being such wonderful people and reviewing! BTW, these revies are in order form the first review I received to the last review I received. Now, for the winner of last chapter's riddle!**

**AubreenaGreen! She won the first 200 words to her inbox! Now for the theme song of this chapter.**

**"Welcome to New York", by Taylor Swift**

**Walking through a crowd**  
**The village is aglow**  
**Kaleidoscope of loud heartbeats**  
**Under coats**  
**Everybody here wanted something more**  
**Searching for a sound we hadn't heard before**  
**And it said**

**Welcome to New York**  
**It's been waiting for you**  
**Welcome to New York**  
**Welcome to New York**  
**Welcome to New York**  
**It's been waiting for you**  
**Welcome to New York**  
**Welcome to New York**

**It's a new soundtrack I could dance to this beat, beat**  
**Forevermore**  
**The lights are so bright**  
**But they never blind me, me**  
**Welcome to New York**  
**It's been waiting for you**  
**Welcome to New York**  
**Welcome to New York**

* * *

_Sabrina cleared her throat. "Uh, get a room!" she declared, flopping onto the couch. "So…. Now that the makeover is done, what's step two?"_

_Damien's face became relatively more serious as he settled down next to Sabrina. "We get you enrolled."_

* * *

_Okay.. Can't chicken out now Sabrina_...The blonde girl consoled herself, and reached up to comb her fingers through her hair when she remembered it'd been cut off. It was gone.

"Sabrina," Her cousin called. "Hurry up. You're gonna be late, on your first day, no less!"

"Yeah, yeah." Sabrina yelled, mentally checking off the number of tardies and times she'd skipped school in her head. She lost track after sixth grade, so she stopped trying.

She galloped up behind Damien and straightened her black NASA T-shirt and stuffed her hands in the pockets of her camoflauge shorts, attempting to act natural. "Let's go over this again," the older cousin instructed, "You're Brendan Grimm, my adopted brother, you're a tennis player, so you don't do in school P.E. If you're out of gauze, come to my office with the key in the second zipper of your backpack and take some. Don't act suspicious, be good. And get those grades. You're gonna need them." Damien paused his lecture and stood still for a moment as Sabrina pulled in her backpack straps uncertainly as a knot of pretense twisted acrobatically in her stomach.

"Oh, and there's a dirt bike club near here, if you're interested." He finished. _Interested?_ Sabrina thought. Her piqued interest was evident in the expression on her face, and Damien took the last precaution and warned, "Be careful Sabrina. And remember to call me every week. Don't forget to! Or I am going to come up and storm right into that dorm of yours and demand you to tell me what happened in front of whoever is there!"

"Right," Sabrina agreed, viciously nodding her head. "I'll be completely fine, Damien, I'll remember everything you told me, be good, and all that shit too. " she finished with a half smile that gave her a mischievous look. _And dirt bike race,_ she added in her head.

"Then let's go." Damien patted Sabrina's shoulder and pulled her around a small wall of shrubbery and Sabrina's jaw fell a mile.

~Confessions of a Teenage Cross-Dresser~

Damien talked to the principal about something, but Sabrina was too enchanted by the school grounds to pay attention to what they were saying. The school was massive, with a rich stone path leading up to the entrance, with precisely cut grass and a groomed front of trees that almost completely blocked the first floor of ivory colored windows. The school was built with caramel, ivory, and mahogany wood, and then covered in patches of shiny marble. There were more than five floors, it seemed from the outside. In the center of the building was a humongous painted glass window with lilacs printed all over it, the fuchsia glowing brightly in the center of the chocolate building.

Inside, more marble made up the floors. The walls were again, caramel colored. The reminder of sweets and chocolate made Sabrina slightly hungry. The doors were made darkly colored oak and it reminded her of a castle. "Brendan?"

Sabrina whipped around, her face red and sweating as her fingers nervously gripped at her bare knees. "Yes sir?"

"Your belongings have been taken to your dorm. School starts in an hour, so you can go to your dorm and change into uniform before coming back to attend classes. You can trust your roommate to show you around and help you get to your classes. If he refuses, give him this note." the portly, white haired man handed Sabrina a small manilla piece of paper with a red seal stamped on it and a fancy looking signature.

"Oh, okay. Thank you sir." Sabrina nodded, trying to look a bit manly.

"Well, you're well mannered." the man laughed, and patted Sabrina on the back with so much force that it nearly knocked the wind out of her, but she managed to remain silent though, but she had to admit it hurt a bit. "Go ahead, Brendan."

~Confessions of a Teenage Cross-Dresser~

With the help of a map, Damien, and a giggling girl in the hallway, the pair finally made it to the dorm building. It was nearly identical to the school building, but in the stained window, roses were depicted instead. Taking a deep breath, Sabrina turned back to Damien, who smiled slightly back at her.

She grinned a tearful but grateful smile. A second later, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. "Thanks so much.." she mumbled into his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it." Damien responded, pulling away and looking the girl that was nearly his sister up and down and patted her shoulder. "Now go, before someone sees and thinks you're gay." Both chuckled a heartfelt laugh and Sabrina galloped off, her backpack bouncing behind her and Damien waving bye. Once his cross dressing cousin was out of sight, Damien smiled to himself, and shoved his hands into his pockets as he turned on his heel and walked back, looking back once, before grinning even wider and retreating to his small car in the massive parking lot.

~Confessions of a Teenage Cross-Dresser~

"What do you mean the police can't help?" Veronica asked loudly, banging the wooden table in the small room, causing the light bulb on the ceiling to swing slightly, casting some weak light on the darker corners of the room.

"I'm sorry madam," the young man complained, adjusting his long black trench coat nervously. "But according to the New York laws, it is legal for her to leave the house."

Veronica turned to her husband in disbelief. "What is this?" she asked incredulously. "So I can't report someone if they're a legal adult?"

"Actually, you could, ," the man continued, "But by no means would they force the person to come back to you, that you would have to try yourself. But," he interjected his own statement, "That's why the missing persons service is here. We find missing people for a cost and keep it from the rest of the world. We input our best efforts to bring them back as well."

"Henry?" Veronica asked uncertainly, "So, what do we do?"

"Well," Henry sighed, his voice gravelly because of the little bit of sleep he'd gotten, "We definitely don't want anyone else to know she's missing for the sake of the family, so I guess your service is the only way to go."

The darkly clothed man smiled. "We're on it, sir."

_They can't find Sabrina, _Daphne thought. _They know nothing about her. _An idea struck her like a lightning bullet. _But I do…_

~Confessions of a Teenage Cross-Dresser~

Using the small picture she'd taken of the map of the school dorm building on her phone, Sabrina managed to maneuver to the dorm rooms for the kids in her grade. She walked down the hallway, scanning the numbers on the doors, looking for the one the principal had given her the key to.

"24D, 24D, 24D…" She muttered under her breath. "Where is it?" she looked down at her map to make sure she was going the right way, and without looking, she collided with someone. "Hey!" She yelped, managing to catch her balance as she nearly fell, and the boy she had bumped into actually fell over.

"Sorry," the boy said, looking up at her through raven locks that ran across his face, nearly covering his eyes. "I wasn't looking." Sabrina helped him up.

"I haven't seen you around before." He stated.

"No durr, Sherlock." Sabrina rolled her eyes. "I'm new."

"Cool. I'm Louis. And you're…?"

"Sa-" Sabrina then pretended to sneeze, covering up her mistake. "Excuse me. My name is Brendan." She replied, trying to look confident, but she was afraid he could see right through her.

Louis stared at her for a moment, and the suspicion was already killing her. Then he smiply smiled. "Welcome to Lily Oaks Private School, Brendan!" Sabrina heaved a sigh of relief. He hadn't found out… Boy, was she glad she barely had a feminine figure. And Regina had been right, the gauze _had _helped. "Who are you staying with? In what dorm?" The boy continued.

"Uh.." Sabrina shuffled some of her papers around. "24D. With some kid named Robin Goodfellow?" she said, scrunching her nose at the weird name. "He'd better be a _good fellow, _ha ha." Sabrina chuckled, but her lame joke did not come across to the brunette.

"You're staying with Puck?" He asked. "Dude, I'm so sorry. 24D is down that hallway. Good luck. You're gonna need it."

"Why-" Sabrina began, but Louis shook his head.

"I suggest that you find out yourself. It's better that way. You'll be carefree until you walk in, at the most." The boy smiled, a smile of pity, as he turned on his heel and walked down the hall, leaving an air of mystery around this 'Puck' person.

~Confessions of a Teenage Cross-Dresser~

After constantly prepping herself for the horror of her roommate, Sabrina had finally summoned up the courage to go to the door. She worried about what awaited her on the other side. What he an emo? A wrist slitter? A pervert? A guy who smelled like a caveman? An uncivilized bully? The words kept on raging in Sabrina's head as she uncertainly turned the key in the door, and as she heard the click, swung it open at full force.

There was nothing there. Or more importantly no one. Sabrina let out a small sigh of relief. Maybe he wasn't here yet. Maybe he lef for class early. Or jogging. Or whatever guys do in the morning. Nodding to herself to regain her strength, she looked around once more before setting her foot inside the room. But before she could take another step, she'd been tripped, face-planted onto the floor, and probably given a concussion.

She rubbed her head with a groan. What had just happened? Before she could contemplate her situation, a bucket of vile smelling liquid landed on her head with a thump, and the color green washed over all of Sabrina's clothing.

"Hey!" She smelled, spitting out the gross concotion of who knows what poison as she tried to get the gunk off of her, only succeeding on getting it all over the floor and the walls.

She looked up to see a tall, willowy boy, with hair the color of Rumplestiltskin's gold and eyes the color of her mother's emerald wedding ring.

The devilish grin he wore, though, must have competed with the one of the devil of hell. He sat cross-legged on a bed.

"I heard I was getting a new roomate." He laughed mischeiviously as his eyes glinted.

Sabrina groaned inwardly. _A Prankster._

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that! Here's the riddle of the chapter:**

**In a one-story pink house, there was a pink person, a pink cat, a pink fish, a pink computer, a pink chair, a pink table, a pink telephone, a pink shower– everything was pink!**  
** What color were the stairs?**

**This is another fairly easy one that I hope you all get. :) But only the first one gets the sneak peek, unless it's a hard one. So please answer away, because if you get it right, you hit jackpot!**

**Thanks for reading! **

**~Jess**


	3. I'm Letting Go

**Hi everybody. This is a bit late, but we have an abundance of testing, so please bear with me!**

**I hope you enjoy this!**

**Review replies:**

**xX The Sexy Beauty Xx: I Agree!**

**dauntlessdemigodshadowhunter: Thanks! Your prize was sent!**

**Zae Marks: Thanks so much! You are very loyal to review the chapter consistently lol. The answer was right!**

**MojoBear: Right you are!**

**CaleoRipple: Why thank you! You're sweet!**

**AubreenaGreen: I dunno exactly where this is going, but it won't follow She's the Man, no, it might brush it though.**

**Axel Treehorn: No, there were no stairs. :) Look again. I didn't want to so something that started with an S, because I couldn't think of anything but boring, crusty names, and then I'm like, what about I think of something close to 'Brina? And I was like, Brendan! Br here, Br there, similar! And yeah, that's how that happened. Thanks again, you're sweet, amiga.**

**CooloftheCool: Thank you very much! I am hoping some conflict starts next chapter, but I can't be sure yet. But I can tell you that in the next few chapters there will be a little hitch in Sabrina's plans. :D**

**mary: Thanks, and I want to finish ToIaF, but it's my twin's turn currently.**

**SilverSapphire34523: Thank you!**

**Ro Bullet: Thanks!**

**Cici Longstocking: Well, whatever you want. :/**

**reddawnfox: Well, I updated! And swimming...Let's see!**

**Mrs. Polka Dot: Thanks!**

**SkyePenderwick: Thanks!**

**ScarletPuppy83 : Thank you very much senorita. *bows***

**DA ROCK STAR: Thanks! Like the name!**

** : Thanks so much, I love your compliments!**

**18 reviews for this chapter! I think this is going well!**

**:D So here's the theme song for the chapter:**

**"I'm Letting Go" by Francesca Battistelli**

**My heart beats, standing on the edge**  
** But my feet have finally left the ledge**

** Like an acrobat**  
** There's no turning back**

**_[Chorus]_**  
** I'm letting go**  
** Of the life I planned for me**  
** And my dreams**  
** Losing control**  
** Of my destiny**  
** Feels like I'm falling and that's what it's like to believe**  
** So I'm letting go**

** This is a giant leap of faith**  
** Trusting and trying to embrace**

** The fear of the unknown**  
** Beyond my comfort zone**

**_[Chorus]_**  
** I'm letting go**  
** Of the life I planned for me**  
** And my dreams**  
** Losing control**  
** Of my destiny**  
** Feels like I'm falling and that's what it's like to believe**  
** So I'm letting go**

** Giving in to your gravity**  
** Knowing You are holding me**  
** I'm not afraid**

** Feels like I'm falling and that's what it's like to believe**  
** Feels like I'm falling and this is the life for me **

**Anyway, on to chapter three!**

* * *

_She looked up to see a tall, willowly boy, with hair the color of Rumplestiltskin's gold and eyes the color of her mother's emerald wedding ring. _

_The devilish grin he wore, though, must have competed with the one of the devil of hell. He sat cross-legged on a bed. _

_"I heard I was getting a new roomate." He laughed mischeiviously as his eyes glinted._

_Sabrina groaned inwardly. A Prankster._

* * *

Damien sighed as he straightened out his loose, black muscle shirt. He groaned inwardly, looking at all the wrinkles and he shook his head and turned away from the mirror. His mother would hate to see him now. Pulling on a pair of equally wrinkled workout shorts and a hoodie, he reached into his small sports bag to pull out his lanyard with Mr. Grimm printed on it in big letters under a pictures of him smiling awkwardly.

Looping it around his head, stuffing his feet in his shoes, and grabbing his expresso and phone, he lopped out of his apartment and hopped in his car, revving the old engine.

_I wonder how Sabrina's doing._ He thought, remembering his brave, feisty cousin who was currently cross-dressing in the school he worked in.

_Where did we get the idea for cross-dressing, and why, if it's a mixed gender school?_ He thought, shaking his head, but we knew Sabrina would rather die than wear the girls uniform of the school. He knew that he'd never get her in one, even if he threatened to take her back home. He also knew that It was beneficial for her to go to this school, less time spent with the public and he could keep an eye on her during school hours. He sipped his caffeine and leaned back a bit, pulling his car onto the road towards the school.

~Confessions of a Teenage Cross-Dresser~

"Stupid….Gauze…" Sabrina growled to herself as she tried to wrap the material around her upper chest. According to Regina, the gauze would hide her 'womanly figure', as to look male.

_Womanly Figure, my ass._ Sabrina thought, finally being able to wrap the gauze correctly and she secured it, slipping her shirt on over it.

She didn't have a womanly figure. Hell no, the most womanly thing about her were her slender waist and slightly curved hips, but with the extra baggy pants and thick shirt, nobody would know better, boy or girl. She sighed, brushing her fingers on the ends of her chopped up locks.

"Hey loser, you done in there?" a masculine voice called from the other side of the door. The voice made her blood boil. Her roommate. She hated him already. After the slime incident, she'd excused herself to take a shower angrily, and that's when the hatred began to sprout.

~A Hour before~

"I heard I had a new roommate." the boy laughed. "And I decided it wouldn't be proper not to give them a proper welcome.

"You-You!" Sabrina gasped at the sticky slime in her hair, wiping as much of it off as possible. _Don't call attention to yourself_. Damien's words echoed in her mind. A fight with her roommate would get her too much attention. For the dirt bikes, She vowed, and took a deep breath. "It's okay. I'm gonna take a shower, alright?"

"Wait!" They boy grabbed her shoulder and she jumped. "Hey, sorry about that. The name's Robin. But they call me Puck around here."

"Puck?" Sabrina asked, raising an eyebrow. Then clearing her thoughts, she smiled, and replied. "Brendan."

"Hey, if you don't want to waste time unpacking yet, there's some new shampoo and bath stuff in there the school supplies. It smells great, you should try it." He suggested.

Sabrina nodded. Maybe this guy wasn't bad at all. It was later when she used the new shampoo in the bathroom that she realized it wasn't the school's at all, it was prank shampoo, and it was actually a sparkly, jelly substance, that resulted in her hair sparkling a bright orange at the moment. It hadn't ended there.

When Sabrina was finished yelling at a guy she just met from inside a bathroom, she'd started to dry her hair with the hairdryer only to realize that there was pink paint inside of it. It was blowing all over her face and counter, and by the time she'd finally gotten it off and cleaning everything, including her face, up, it was almost time to get to class. She sighed and reached for the gauze.

~Back to Present~

"I'm done, scumbag." She yelled back, and she finished dressing, as she grabbed her stuff and walked out of the room.

She scrambled to collect everything her cousin had gotten her and stuff it into a bag. Finally, she looped her laptop bag over her head and headed to the door.

She headed down a hallway, unsure which way to go. "Hey, Brendan!" A voice called from down the hall. She turned to see that boy who'd helped her, Louis, running towards her at full speed.

"Hey!" She yelled back.

"So, where are you going?" He asked, skidding to a stop.

"Oh..um… English." She responded. "With Mrs…Diane?"

"Oh, lucky, you got Mrs. Diane!" Louis laughed, clapping her on the back. He pouted. "I got boring Mr. Gilmore. And the new kid gets Diane, that's no fair!" another boy appeared behind Louis.

"Hey, you the new kid?" He asked. This boy had black hipster framed sitting on his nose and light blue hair with faded platinum ends.

"Is that even allowed?" Sabrina asked, tipping her head towards the new arrival's hair.

"No." the boy responded. "But my dad works here, so they won't utter a word." He said, sweeping the locks off the tops of his lenses. "By the way, I'm Ryan. "

"Brendan." Sabrina nodded.

"Where you heading?" Ryan asked.

"English. Mrs. Diane." She replied. "Anybody ready to show me the way?"

"Follow me, grasshopper. For I shall lead you to the road, and where you go from there, your feet will decide." Ryan said, in a dramatic tone that reminded her of a Shakespeare character.

"Don't mind him." Louis began. "He's just-" before he could finish, a little, quant body slammed into his at full speed, sending him stumbling backwards.

"Louis! It's been forever since I've seen you!" The girl yelled, clutching the boy tightly.

"Angie.." Louis mumbled. "Don't embarrass me in front of the new kid.."

She turned around, looking surprised as she noticed the blonde for the first time. "Hello!" She greeted with a huge smile. "I'm Anjali! But everyone calls me Angie!" She was distinctly Asian, and a pretty one at that. She had a slightly chubby figure, fit with many curves. Her eyes took up most of her face, like a Barbie doll, and her long black locks cascaded down her back freely. Her outfit consisted of the school's uniform and a few accessories. The uniform was slightly baggy on her figure, and while on anybody else that might have looked bad, it just made her look prettier.

The pink of her school issued sweater contrasted with her hair, reminding her of a strawberry and chocolate chip milkshake. Pushing milkshake and food out of her mind, she smiled. "I'm Brendan." It felt so weird, someone else's name coming off of her lips. She felt like an imposter.

Ryan leaned over and whispered in Sabrina's ear, "Angie likes Louis and Louis likes her, it's pretty obvious. But they don't notice, of course." The way he said it, he might as well have added a winky emoji at the end of the comment. Angie turned beat red. Of course, she'd heard it.

Sabrina let out a laugh. She could get along with these people, she thought. They weren't as snobby as she'd expected. "My my." She said, with an evil smile. "Well isn't this a cliché twist to this chick flick?"

Angie slapped a hand over the blonde's mouth. "Shhh." She whispered. "He might hear!"

"Really?" Sabrina asked with an evil smile. "HEY LOUIS!" She yelled, so that the entire hallway could hear her.

Angie interjected. "I'm gonna take Brendan to class." She yelled in Sabrina's place, turning and dragging Sabrina down the hallway, before her male friends could comprehend.

~Confessions of a Teenage Cross-Dresser~

"You can't be serious!" Anjali exclaimed, stuffing a muffin that she'd presumably produced from nowhere into her mouth. "You nearly ruined my reputation back there!"

"Sorry." Sabrina shrugged. "I couldn't help it. The situation was too perfect."

Anjali slugged her shoulder. "Wow, thanks Brendan. Great to now I can reply on you to be there for me."

Sabrina laughed, but it was hard to act like a boy around a girl that was easy for her to get along with. It made her feel a bit lesbian, to be honest. She had no idea where that thought came from, but she realized she didn't really know what guys said when they were subtly flirting. What if she was doing it right now? And what if Anjali caught the wrong drift? _I'll be fine._ She consoled herself, and she bumped into Anjali when she stopped.

"Here's your class!" She said, cheerfully.

"Oh, uh thanks!" Sabrina nodded, and on whim, yelled after Anjali. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, Biology." Anjali responded. "See you at lunch then!"

And with that, the brunette was gone.

Sabrina took a deep breath and stepped into the classroom, right foot first. It was a habit to her, in her silly little world, she imagined it meant good luck. Chuckling at her foolishness, she proceeded to walk to the furthest in the classroom the seats weren't full and sat in a window seat. Judging by the abundance of people switching seats constantly, the seats weren't assigned.

She pulled out a notebook and almost wrote Sabrina on the front. Then saving herself, she gritted her teeth and instead, wrote Brendan.

Brendan. Where'd he get that name from? she wondered.

It wasn't exactly related to her name. She looked around for a clock, wondering when class started. Before she could locate the device, a red haired girl appeared in front of her. The girl looked too good to be true. Her eyes were a bright, startling blue, surrounded by loads of black mascara and shadowed by more black, making them look impossibly huge. Her eyebrows were perfect, yet they were scarcely visible under her square cuts bangs. Her lips were bright pink and taunt, her hair down to her waist, in thick, pin-straight locks. Her waist was the thinnest thing Sabrina had ever seen, but the girl's curves made her look like a Barbie doll. Impossible. Fake. The scowl on her face convinced her more of it.

"Get out of my seat." she said, and to Sabrina's surprise, her voice was very high pitched, making it sound whiny.

Everybody turned in their direction. "Is your name on it?" Sabrina asked, leaning back.

The scowl grew. "You're the new kid aren't you?" she asked.

"Why yes I am, Brendan. Nice to meet you. " She said with fake sweetness.

"Get out of my seat." the girl repeated again.

"Leave him alone Moth." Moth turned around to see the teacher walking in. "You know very well there's no assigned seats. That'd better be the last time I see you bully anybody in this class, or any others, matter of fact."

The girl, Moth, growled silently and flipped her hair behind her, sitting down in a seat behind Sabrina. The blonde could feel daggers being glared into her back.

Classes dragged on. Luckily, Moth wasn't in the other classes she had, and it seemed neither was Puck. The less time she spent with those two, the better. When she finally heard the bell ring in her Spanish class, she bolted out without even looking back. She skidded down the halls, following gray signs to the cafeteria, where she spotted a familiar trio of two brunettes and a bluette. She smiled and waved, sitting down at their table.

"Lunch today is good." Anjali said. "Specially the mashed potatoes. Go get something, Brendan!"

"Naw, I already ate." Sabrina lied. She didn't want eat right now. Lying just made it easier.

"Well hello!" A cheery voice chirped and Sabrina looked up. A orangeheaded girl with blue eyes and a freckled face smiled down at her.

"Hi." she responded, nodding discreetly.

"You're Brendan, aren't you?" she asked.

"Um..yeah. How'd you know?"

"New kids are rare around here. Everybody knows you already. And that you stood up to Moth! By the way, I'm Annie-Emma."

"Oh. Is Moth such a big deal?"

"Around here she is. She's on the good side of the principal's wife, so she ever really get into trouble."

"Oh. That's great." Sabrina sighed, mulling over the situation in ger head before she dismissed the topic and turned back to the girl. "Why two names? Annie and Emma?"

"Oh," Annie-Emma laughed. "My parents couldn't decide, so they used both. I have a ton of nicknames. Ann, Em, Annie, Emma, Anna, A.E., tons!" She giggled, dropping her tray on the table. "But you can call me whatever, though I like my full name better."

"Well, okay then." Sabrina smiled as she twiddled her thumbs. Everybody here was so nice. So much nicer than back home.

"Hey dude." Sabrina looked up to see Ryan plop down next to her. "Why aren't you eating?"

"Already did." She replied like a default computer.

Ryan nodded and stuffed half of his cheese burger inside his mouth in one bite. Annie-Emma sighed, brushing her orange hair back from her face. "Barbarian." She mumbled, but Ryan just gave her a gross grin.

"Ew! Sick!" She moaned. "I lost my appetite..."

"How can you lose your appetite?" Anjali asked, shoveling food into her mouth. "It's not possible!"

"Right." Sabrina sighed, pushing her own food away.

"So you're rooming with Puck, newbie?" Ryan asked.

"I have a name you know." Sabrina replied, pausing. "And unfortunately, I am." She turned to Louis, who'd just sat down at the table. "If you'd told me earlier, I might have been prepared for Puck!"

"We've told the new ones before, but they just walk in like they think it's a joke. Then they get upset. Then they leave." Louis shrugged, putting down his lunch tray. "Anyway, did you see Moth? She's totally all over Puck again."

"Yeah. I don't get why he disses a babe like that." Ryan said, mashed potatoes smeared under his bottom lip.

"Well, maybe the reason is because she's a bitch?" Annie-Emma said in a cold tone. That was something that Sabrina had not expected from the cherry girl.

Ryan sighed. "I guess so. Why are all the hot ones the jerks?"

"What do you guys have against her?" Sabrina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Didn't she order you out of your seat or whatever?" Anjali asked.

"Yeah, but that's hardly enough to make her a bitch. A jerk, yes. A prep, yes. A moron, yes. But a bitch? Not so much." Sabrina argued.

"Well you're too nice! Don't worry, within the next day you will hate her, no worries." Annie-Emma chirped, and went back to her hot dog like nothing had ever happened at all.

Sabrina leaned back on the chair in thought, dumping her lunch into the rolling trash can as it rolled by. _This is one heck of a school,_ she thought, jugging down some water. _And I am ready for it._

* * *

**Thanks for reading everybody! I hope you enjoyed it, and please review!**

**This chapter's riddle- What black when you buy it, red when you use it, and gray when you throw it away?**

**It's pretty easy. And remember, the first one to get it gets a 200 word sneak peak! Thank you!**

**~Jess**


	4. Let it Go

**HI EVERYONE! :D**

**Thanks for reading this! I'm so proud of this story right now, it's doing so well! I'm honored you guys take the time to read and review this! **

**Today there's gonna be an interesting turn at the end of this chapter- I suggest you read the entire thing for that.**

**Here's the review replies: (17 this time!) **

** : Thanks! I guess the idea is a bit like that movie, but I mostly got it from the Shakespeare play. The gauze thing is basically that she claims she isn't curvy- and you need to have really big... assets, let's just say, to be considered curvy in today's society. And let's just say that's she's an average- a B cup, or something. So she _has _curves, it's just that those curves aren't considered _curvy _if that makes much sense.**

**Zae Marks: :D YUS I love Moth! Yep, there's always a Louis and Angie. :D The answer is coal, and I hope the update was quick enough.**

**ClairreCat13: THANKS! Y'all are so sweettt!**

**AubreenaGreen: YOU WON! :D**

**MojoBear: YES!**

**SilverSapphire34523: THANK YOU! :) I hope this still pleases you.**

**SkyePenderwick: You were third... but thanks!**

**Axel Treehorn: Well, she's a rebel, a runaway, and a dirt bike racer- I think that cursing isn't that bad. :)**

**reddawnfox: It's charcoal or coal.**

**LaReynitaOfDreams: Probably gonna say it's a nickname. But that's when I expand on that... so yeah.**

**Xhalia Thomas: heh heh, I luv the idea, but I'm afraid that Moth liking Brendan might deter the story line from EverAfters and the big reveal to Sabrina... So I might fit that in there.. but it just depends.**

**Guest: I don't really think she could- guys don't have boobs, do they? At least, I hope they don't.**

**Slytherin- Hunter Of Artemis: Coal. And yeah, I guess there should have been a more structured reason- but I think this suffices for what I need to do.**

**xX The Sexy Beauty Xx: Thanks!**

**Cici Longstocking: Not too mannnnyy...**

**Ro Bullet: Never said anything about it, so I don't give a damn.**

**Mrs. Polka Dot: Thanks Lindsey!**

**Now for the song of the chapter:**

**Because I feel like a butt and want to make everyone face palm and also because I was too lazy to think of a good song for this chapter:**

**"Let it go" By DISNEY**

**The snow glows white on the mountain tonight**  
**Not a footprint to be seen**  
**A kingdom of isolation,**  
**And it looks like I'm the queen.**

**The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside**  
**Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!**

**Don't let them in, don't let them see**  
**Be the good girl you always have to be**  
**Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know**  
**Well, now they know!**

**Let it go, let it go**  
**Can't hold it back anymore**  
**Let it go, let it go**  
**Turn away and slam the door!**

**I don't care**  
**What they're going to say**  
**Let the storm rage on,**  
**The cold never bothered me anyway!**

**It's funny how some distance**  
**Makes everything seem small**  
**And the fears that once controlled me**  
**Can't get to me at all!**

**It's time to see what I can do**  
**To test the limits and break through**  
**No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!**

**Let it go, let it go**  
**I am one with the wind and sky**  
**Let it go, let it go**  
**You'll never see me cry!**

**Here I stand**  
**And here I'll stay**  
**Let the storm rage on!**

**My power flurries through the air into the ground**  
**My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around**  
**And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast**  
**I'm never going back,**  
**The past is in the past!**

**Let it go, let it go**  
**And I'll rise like the break of dawn**  
**Let it go, let it go**  
**That perfect girl is gone!**

**Here I stand**  
**In the light of day**  
**Let the storm rage on,**  
**The cold never bothered me anyway!**

**Okay, and warning, this is UNEDITED- I ran out of time and I have to go to dinner now- so just read at your own risk you Grammar Nazis!**

* * *

_"Well you're too nice! Don't worry, within the next day you will hate her, no worries." Annie-Emma chirped, and went back to her hot dog like nothing had ever happened at all._

_Sabrina leaned back on the chair in thought, dumping her lunch into the rolling trash can as it rolled by. This is one heck of a school, she thought, jugging down some water. And I am ready for it._

* * *

After the group finished eating and they exchanged phone numbers with Sabrina (thankfully, Damien had an old flip phone she was able to use), the group split up to go to class. Sabrina trekked up to P.E. with Angie.

"So, Brendan, I heard you can't do P.E." Angie said, chomping on a sanguine apple.

"Uh, yeah." Sabrina replied a bit awkwardly. "I have…a condition."

"A condition?"

"Yeah…I..it's because…I don't like to talk about it all that much." She finally stuttered. She couldn't blow her cover over a little P.E. class thing!

"So it's permanent?"

"I guess so." Sabrina shrugged, and tried to look away as if she was unconfortable talking about it. And believe me, it wasn't that hard.

"Great! And I'm sorry if this comes across as a little bit rude, of coruse, I just say everything on my mind so it always ends up a little bit rude, but-" Angie stopped and cleared her throut. "Ok, anyway. You're nothing like the other boy's I've met."

Sabrina froze. "What do you mean?" she asked, a little bit too forcefully.

"I mean.. I dunno, you don't have as much of an ego, you're way too friendly, you don't seem to think Moth is pretty, Ii haven't seen you really look at any girls yet, and your mannerisms, they're not all as manly as the other guys." She facepalmed. "I'm so sorry! I must hve sounded so mean! I am so sorry, forget I said anything!" she said, throwing away the apple core she was holding.

"Forgit it." She repeated in a quieter voice.

Sabrina didn't respond as she tried to calm her racing heart beat. _That was close. _

"Anyway, have fun sitting out!" Angie chirped as she ran off to the girls' locker rooms.

Sabrina gulped as she walked to a man with a t-shirt labeling him 'Coach' who was standing over a shorter, frightened woman.

She watched skeptically as he barked at the cowering girl.

"I told you! How many times do I have to flap my jaws for you to get it through your skull?" He asked angrily, spit flying everywhere. He had a clear southern accent.

The lady nodded finally, and scurried away, and the man turned to her. He was tall, at least six feet, with a stature that suggested military training. His small, beady eyes were trained onto Sabrina, his leathery lips curled into a scowl that suggested that he was about to swat her like a fly. The flaps of his wrinkled skin moved as the spittle formed on his lip.

"And who might you be?"

"I'm.. I'm Brendan."

"Oh, you're THAT kid." He scoffed. "The kid with the supposed disability?"

"Uh.. Yes." The coach looked her over with scrutinizing eyes, as if he didn't believe her in the least.

"Sit on the bench." He said gruffly. "You might not be doing the physical exercise, but you're still getting a grade for the written tests, so you better pay attention."

"Right. Yes. Of course." Sabrina nodded vigorously.

With one last steady glare, the man turned away and Sabrina sighed in relief, walking towards the wooden benches.

Talk about scary. The people here were honestly frightening. Sabrina sat and watched the rest of the class struggle at volleyball, and she didn't miss how fake that Moth girl looked while she played. Every strand of her hair was in perfect place, her lips the shade of blood, and skin not even breaking into a single sweat. Her loud, plastic, laughs echoed through out the room as she flirted with drooling guys in the middle of the match. Over all, Sabrina was beyond disgusted.

After the day's classes, Sabrina had retreated back to her room, wishing desperately that this torture would need at some point. She couldn't deal with these stupid girls and the pressure of this roommate much longer. Luckily, he was back yet, so she'd have a few moments of peace.

It was then that her phone rang. "Hey?"

"It's me, Annie!" A voice exclaimed.

"And Angie!" the sweet girl laughed on the other end.

Clamping the phone between her shoulder andher ear, she opened th fridge as she spoke. "Yeah. What's up?"

"Hey, we were wondering.. We're your friends, right?" Annie-Emma asked after a prolonged silence.

Sabrina furrowed her brow. "Um.. Yeah? I guess.."

"Well.. You're rooming with PUCK, right?"

"What are you getting at?"

"Well, nobody's ever seen his dorm before, and he's so cold.. So we were wondering if we could come visit? It would SO boost our popularity if we saw the room of the most mysterious guy at school with the highest social standing!"

"Highest social standing, huh? Why him? He's such a brat!" Sabrina grumbled, grabbing an empty latte mug and throwing it in the sink.

"He may be a brat but he's a _rich _brat, Brendan." Angie declared. It sounded like she was munching on something- Sabrina didn't understand how she ate so much, yet how she was so small.

"Yeah, yeah, okay, fine. But just for a few minutes, alright?" she groaned.

"YUS!" and "WE DID IT!" blasted from the other end of the radiowaves, and Sabrina winced. "Be there in fifteen!" Annie-Emma said, and the phone went static.

Sighing, Sabrina dropped the phone on her bed and watched it bounce. "All I wanted was peace and quiet. No people, no anti-social roommates, no pranks." She mumbled. "Well at least for now, no pranks."

But she had spoken too soon. She flopped down on the bed, laying her head on the pillow. Some type of balloon that was inside the pillow exploded from the weight of her head- and boy, did it smell bad.

Choking for air, Sabrina snapped up. And that wasn't the worst part. A mushy, blackish-brown substance coated her cropped air. Sabrina gagged and ran for the shower, pillow dangling from her finger. After tossing it out the window (at the moment, she couldn't care less where it landed) she grabbed shampoo and air freshener and scrambled to the shower. After ten minutes of washing continuously, she didn't smell like shit- but it was still pretty bad. After giving up on washing her hair, she sprayed different colognes and scented air products on her the blonde locks.

It smelled okay. She could bear it at least. Damn, she'd kill that bastard, she would! She cracked her knuckles. _I'm gonna put on a t-shirt and sweats… I feel like lounging around until I have to attack the jerk. _Sabrina thought, and she grabbed a rock band t-shirt from her little suitcase that she kept under the sink. Hopefully, Puck didn't know about it. She slipped on sweats, and then she strolled out into her room. _This shirt feels tight all of a sudden.. _Sabrina thought, pulling at it. It was a bit shorter, too. _It shrunk, I guess. _

She plopped onto the bed, this time checking for traps.

It was then that her phone rang.

~Confessions of a Teenage Cross-Dresser~

"Mom?"

"Yes Daphne?"

Veronica turned to her younger daughter with tired circles under her eyes. New wrinkles of worry made her look fifty years older in less than a few days.

"Will we find Sabrina?"

"Of course we will!" Veronica said with fake cheeriness, as she resumed cooking some chicken fillets, tossing them around a pan as she bit her lips. "Of course." It sounded like she was more trying to convince herself of the fact than Daphne.

"Right. I'm gonna… go do homework." Daphne said,, excusing herself as she ran down the short hall of the apartment, finally reaching her bed room a few seconds later. She laid on her bed, staring up at the ceiling.

It was time. Sabrina hadn't come back herself. So it was time that Daphne took charge.

Between whatever stuff work had them caught up in and their social troubles, Henry and Veronica hadn't noticed the signs of Sabrina's discontent. But she had. And while she couldn't put her finger on it, Daphne also thought that her parents were up to something.

She had heard them discussing something about somebody named 'Relda' and 'Canis', once. And another time, her father had told her mother to 'not mention Jake ever again'. Then she remembered her mother telling her father that 'so far they're learning well,' and that 'they were grateful for the help of the Grimms.'

While Daphne trusted her parents, she just _knew _they were keeping _something _from her- though she had no clue what.

She turned to her age old desktop computer and turned it on.

She had seen the signs.

Sabrina trying to get out of the house much more often.

She started under sleeping and staying up late at night to do things in her room.

She'd been getting into more trouble at school, as well.

And she'd also been saving up her money for something- something big it seemed, but she hadn't bought anything yet, and Sabrina usually used up all of her allowance the day she got it.

Not to mention the suspicious extra backpack filled with first aid supplies, money, and food she'd found in her sister's closet.

She'd asked her about it.

Sabrina had told her it was for the school camping trip. At the moment, it had seemed perfectly reasonable. But she didn't take it with her to camp, and it stayed there afterwards as well.

She'd never found a reason to question her sister, after all, she'd done nothing to make her _distrust _her. Daphne trusted Sabrina more than anything in the world.

But she wanted to take a precaution.

So she'd bought a tracking device with her own cash, hooked it up to a computer system, and put it on Sabrina's bike.

Yes. The one she was oh-so-in love with. That one. This way, Daphne had reasoned, I can track her if she runs away. I'm not doing anything wrong. Just thinking ahead.

But she didn't want to tell her parents. Not yet, just in case they spilt the beans to Sabrina. Or something. No, for then, it was her little secret.

Even now, Daphne didn't want to tell her parents- yet.

She knew they were worried out of their heads. She knew that Sabrina's disappearance was killing them.

But if she told them, they'd grab authorities and storm in, and that would only make Sabrina mad. It would make Sabrina very, very upset- and she'd probably hightail it out of there the first chance she had. So she had to be careful.

Daphne had to track Sabrina's location and secure it. Then she had to monitor it. When she thought it was safe, then she should close in on the situation and try to make her come back. Maybe if she came back on her own terms, she wouldn't be mad anymore.

And Daphne knew she had the best chance, of anyone, as bigheaded as it sounded.

So Daphne turned on her program and watched as a blinking green light centered itself onto a little dot on the map. It blinked on and off.

She zoomed in and looked at the address. She knew that address. It was their cousin Damien's.

~Confessions of a Teenage Cross-Dresser~

"Hello?" Sabrina sighed, picking up the phone again.

"Sabrina! It's me! Damien! Listen!"

"What?" Sabrina asked, bolting upright with a painful crack of her back.

"I kind of looked around.. The underground authorities are looking for you! They're doing a sweep of the area, you better stay undercover! Don't you dare dirt bike ride, even if it'll kill you! They know who they're looking for- they know that Sabrina Grimm is the Red Dragon- there's no use in going under that name. Just keep quiet until they pass by. Alright?"

"But-" Sabrina groaned.

"No buts! This is an order! You better not get me in jail, 'Brina!" Damien said. "I have to go, and remember what I said!" He shouted one last time before the line went dead.

Sabrina let the phone slip from her hand onto her stomach, and she pulled at the too-tight shirt again.

She heard a knock on the door.

"Boy, I'm popular today, aren't I?" Sabrina laughed to herself, and stood up.

She opened the door and smiled when she saw Annie-Emma and Anjali.

"Hey Bre-" Anjali started, but clapped her hand to her mouth. "What- what the hell- I must be-" Her eyes rolled back into her head in shock and she slumped onto Annie-Emma, who was wearing a similar expression.

Sabrina looked down at her shirt where Annie-Emma's eyes were bee-lining at and realized the problem.

God Dammit. She'd forgotten the gauze.

* * *

**A shorter chapter than the others- I hope you enjoyed anyway. I hope you also liked my lame cliffhanger.**

**Riddle:**

**What are two things you can never eat for breakfast?**

**And remember, the first person to get it gets the first 200 words of the next chapter! **

**If you don't win, well, I call it the four B's.**

**Beg the person.**

**Bribe the person.**

**Blackmail the person.**

**Bitch about it, if they don't let you see the sneak peak. :D**

**Anyway, have fun!**

**~Jess**


End file.
